Un frío de narices
by tulique
Summary: Las reacciones de Kise son las más graciosas del mundo entero. Kikuro.


_¡Dedicado a Mire, que está de cumple!_

* * *

><p>Las reacciones de Kise son las más graciosas del mundo entero. Eso lo ha comprobado una y otra vez Kuroko desde el día que se conocieron y seguirá experimentando con su cobaya humana porque, siendo sinceros, <em>quién no lo haría<em>.

Uno de los momentos favoritos de Kuroko es cuando llega el frío de un día para otro y tiene que ir por la calle envuelto en capas y más capas de bufandas, guantes, jerseys, _sudaderas_. Y al igual que él, Kise. Que intenta ser un poco más_ trendy_ y_ chic_, pero hace el ridículo de todos modos.

A Kuroko le gusta cómo la puntita de la nariz de Kise brilla con un tono rojo pasión que hace juego con sus calcetines. O los ruiditos que suelta cada vez que el viento le da en toda la cara (una mezcla entre _brrrr_ y _fuaaaah_).

Kuroko sonríe con la certeza de que la bufanda le tapa los labios. Aunque, muy a su pesar, su mirada sonríe por sí sola y acabará delatándolo.

—Estás de muy buen humor —comenta Kise, _muerto de frío_.

Kuroko está demasiado enterrado bajo el arsenal anti-frío diseñado por su madre como para responder. Lo que sí hace es sacarse las manos del abrigo y plantarlas en las mejillas de Kise.

Así, a traición.

Ahí surge la esperada reacción de Kise: cerrar los ojos, dar un respingo y una dosis de ruiditos raros.

—KUROKOCCHI.

Lo mejor es cuando Kuroko repite el ataque a los diez minutos y Kise vuelve a temblar y protestar. Qué lástima que esta vez estén sentados en un banco y Kise no haya podido dar un salto con el susto.

—Joé, que esto no tiene gracia —Kise se enfurruña y Kuroko se ríe en silencio—. Oye, Kurokocchi… si tienes las manos tan frías…

No hace falta que termine la frase para que Kuroko sepa lo que Kise va a hacer. Cómo no, le da la mano y le dedica una sonrisa que hace que note una sensación cálida y agradable en el pecho.

—Sí que tienes las manos frías…

—He olvidado los guantes en casa —admite Kuroko.

—¡Pues para eso estoy yo, hombre! —Kise abre los ojos como si hubiese acabado de recibir La Revelación—No me digas que… me ponías las manos en las mejillas para llamar mi atención. ¡Oh, Kurokocchi! Solo tenías que pedírmelo, ¿eh? Sabes que yo siempre seré tu estufa.

—Te equivocas. No ha sido esa mi intención, Kise-kun. Aunque he de admitir que no me molesta usarte como estufa.

Kuroko lo mira en serio. Si quiere que Kise le dé calor, se acurruca a su lado y punto (no sería la primera vez). Esta vez, solo quería gastarle una broma más o menos pesada a su novio.

En el fondo Kise lo sabe.

—¡Hay que ver cómo me tratas…! Fijo que a ti no te gustaría que yo te lo hiciese.

Tal y como lo haría un niño pequeño, Kise desengancha sus manos de las de Kuroko y se las pone en las mejillas.

—Kise-kun, tus manos están calientes. No funciona.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que te quiero gastar una broma? —Kise hace gala de una de sus sonrisas felinas.

Con las manos aún en la cara cada vez más ardiente de Kuroko y los pulgares acariciándole con dulzura las mejillas, Kise va acercando sus labios a los de su presa.

Pero no los toca. Se queda quieto, justo cuando Kuroko piensa que su día de suerte ha llegado.

Eso es... es…

—Eres lo peor —dice Kuroko con una pizca de rabia.

—Oh, ¿no te gusta el sabor de tu propia medicina? —Kise sonríe de forma triunfal cuando lo único que ha logrado es convertir a Kuroko en una central térmica.

—Kise-kun…

Puede que Kise sea un maestro de la copia, pero nadie supera a Kuroko a la hora de observar, comprender y analizar. Así que si quiere ganar, solo tiene que poner sus manos sobre las de Kise y continuar lo que el tonto de su novio vio necesario interrumpir.

Los labios de Kuroko, calentitos, y los de Kise, mucho más fríos y desprotegidos, son una combinación extraña. Como ellos.

Kise mira alrededor, preguntándose si alguien los habrá visto. "¡Soy modelo, no puedo ir por ahí armando escándalos!", es lo que le respondería a Kuroko si le dijese algo.

—Si llamas la atención, es por la ropa que llevas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?

—Se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia. Sinceramente, creo que me duelen un poco los ojos.

La ropa: el otro punto débil de Kise.

Kuroko se levanta del banco y se va sin dar explicaciones mientras Kise refunfuña, convencido de que lo seguirá en 3…2…1…

—¡Pero bueno, Kurokocchi! —exclama Kise con las mejillas aún acaloradas y el ceño fruncido. Intenta ponerse en pie y a trompicones sigue a Kuroko mientras protesta porque el _trendy_ y _chic_ de la pareja es él.

Kuroko sonríe. Desde luego, las reacciones de Kise son las más graciosas del mundo entero.


End file.
